The invention relates to filtration sealing systems, including filter elements, housings, and replacement filter elements.
Filtration sealing systems are known for sealing a filter element in a housing at a mating interface therebetween. The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in filtration sealing technology, including in the preferred embodiment directed toward improvements in one or more of the following: a system permitting installation or replacement of only an authorized filter element; a system permitting installation or replacement of a filter element only in a given orientation; improved dimensional stability of a gasket and/or housing in sealing relation along a border, a system providing one-way-only fit of a filter element in the housing; replacement filter elements for the above systems; improved sealing along housing ports.